


Day 17: Baby It's Cold Outside

by VampireVengence



Series: Avengers Advent [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby It's Cold Outside, Bar, Christmas, Christmas Karaoke, Christmas Music, Drinking, Gen, Karaoke, M/M, Stony - Freeform, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Rhodey invites Pepper and Tony out for Christmas drinks but it turns out the place is actually a karaoke bar.





	

Tony was grateful for the warmth as he stepped into the bar. He glanced around and instantly spotted Rhodey and Pepper at a table towards the back. "Hey guys." He greeted as he sat down, slowly unwrapping from his thick winter coat and scarf. It was freezing outside.

 

Rhodey disappeared to get a round of drinks just as the lights dipped and a guy appeared on the small corner stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, you know what time it is." Tony sent Pepper a confused sideways glance. He certainly didn't know what time it was. The crowd around them cheered and Tony had a sudden sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "It's Karaoke time!" 

 

Tony shrunk down into his seat as a set of bright white spotlights started spinning around the crowd, searching for their first victims of the evening. Trust Rhodey to drag them all to a karaoke bar. He let out a sigh of relief when a guy and a girl were picked and shoved onto the stage. 

 

It quickly became apparent that all the songs were christmas ones and those that weren't already had been split up to make duets. 

 

The more Tony relaxed and had a few beers, the more he actually started to enjoy himself. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Until it was. 

 

The spotlight unexpectedly settles on him and he nearly choked on his mouthful of beer. _Shit._ He felt a hand on his back, shoving him to his feet. He turned to glare at a smirking Rhodey before grudgingly making his way up to the stage as the other patrons whooped and hollered around him. _Fuck them._

 

He reached the stage and the announcer pulled him up. He glanced sideways at the other guy who'd been selected to share his fate and holy hell he was hot. Blonde, blue eyes and built like a god. _Shit_. 

 

They were both handed a microphone and a shout of. "Go Stevie." Could be heard from the crowd. The guy chuckled softly, shaking his head. _Okay Stevie let's see what you got._

 

The words appeared in a monitor and the music began to play. Tony gave a light groan. _Seriously?!_ "I really can't stay." Okay so neither of them were singers, that eased some of Tony's nerves. "But baby it's cold outside."

 

Tony wasn't really sure when it happened but by the end of the song they were both singing directly to each other, instead of bothering with the monitors, and dancing around like idiots. He must be more drunk than he realised. The crowd cheered them on and the announcer seemed pretty pleased with himself as he came to grab their mic, like somehow it was all his doing. 

 

"Steve." The guy offered his hand for Tony to shake with a radiant smile. Tony couldn't help but give a light laugh. "Tony." 

 

They exited the stage as the spotlights start whirling around once more. "Well Tony, can I buy you a drink?" Tony smirked as they headed towards the bar. "I'd like that." 


End file.
